


January 6, 2003

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26584495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''I never said I was alive,'' Supergirl muttered after Amos went through her.





	January 6, 2003

I never created DC characters.

''I never said I was alive,'' Supergirl muttered after Amos went through her and she recalled her final battle recently.

THE END


End file.
